PILOT
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Satu profesi dan Tim dengan seseorang dari masalalu hanya menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Ditambah lagi keberadaan pramugari yang tak di sangkanya. Dan disini ia harus lebih menentukan sikap. . . AU/ Perubahan PLOT / Tidak ada peran antagonis.


**Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pilot ©minji- blackjack**

**Warning: AU Oc/OOc, Typos**

**Pairing: -**

**DLDR**

**-Chapter 1: Dream-**

"Bagus, untuk praktek terakhir ini kau melaluinya dengan sangat baik Hinata." Seorang pria yang umurnya kira-kira melebihi setengah abad itu tampak sangat puas akan praktek salah satu mahasiswi didiknya. Ia lah salah satu orang yang mengikuti tumbuh kembang Hinata dalam sekolah penerbangan. Gadis bersuarai indigo itu sangat menunjukan potensi untuk menjadi seorang pilot propisional jika dilihat dari presentase yang kian meninkgat.

Hinta yang mendapatkan pujian yang untuk pertama kali ia dapatkan dari sang instruktur yang jarang sekali memberikan pujian merasa tersipu malu sendiri.

"Terima kasih sir," setelah membungkuk pelan dan disambut dengan sebuah senyuman, Hinata memilih meningglakan lapangan landas uji coba sekolah penerbangan yang sudah empat tahun ia lalui, karena ia tampak meilhat teman-teman seangkatan nya yang tengah berbaris dan duduk di blacher untuk menunggu giliran uji Praktek, dan Hinata hanya berdoa agar mereka dapat melalui praktek ini dengan lancar.

Awalnya Hinata merasa berkecil hati dapat melakukukan tes praktek terakhir penentu kelulusannya. udara yang sedikit mendung memang menjadi kendala tersendiri bagi seorang Hinata melalukan putaran, cemas dan merasa tegang, itulah dua kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaannya sebelum melakukan praktek.

Tapi, bersyukur ternyata apa yang ia cemaskan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Bersekolah di sekolah penerbangan terbaik dunia, Navair Bankstown Sydney memang salah satu cita-cita Hinata sedari dulu, sang kakek yang juga merupakan mantan pilot menjadi sebuah panutan juga seorang lulusan dari sekolah penerbangan Navair , walau baginya dulu itu sulit tapi setelah dijalani ternyata cukup baik.

Navair merupakansalah satu sekolah penerbangan terbaik dunia, sistemnya yang Straigh to the point serta instructornya sangat disiplin menjadi andalan, sehingga lulusan penerbangan yang terdapat di Australia ini selalu di bidik oleh maskapai-maskapai penerbangan terbaik dunia seperti Cathay, Qantar Airways dan Tokyo Airlines.

Awalnya Hinata tidak pernah menyangka jika ia di terima di sekolah penerbangan ini, bahkan keluarga dan para temannya hanya menyebut sebagai bualan semata.

Tetapi seseoramg lupa ia merupakan seorang Hyuuga

Seorang Hyuuga selalu membuktikan apa yang mereka katakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Selamat datang"

"Silahkan masuk…!"

seorang pramugari tampak dengan sopan menyambut penumpang yang masuk dalam kabin pesawat, wajah yang cantik dan tubuh propisional tak mengherankan lagi ia diterima bekerja di maskapai penerbangan terbesar jepang. Walau banyak yang penumpang pria yang mengedipkan mata genit ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan.

Tubuhnya sesekali menunduk ketika para penumpang satu-persatu memasuki kabin, itu memang tugas seoarng pramugari yang harus melayani dan memberikan kenyamanan pada para penumpang.

"Kau tampak sangat bersemangat Yamanaka-san" sahut seorang pramugari yang dari tadi berada di samping wanita berambut pirang.

"Ah, ini penerbangan pertama saya sebagai pramugari ketua" ucap wanita berambut pirang yang di ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino dengan sedikit senyuman, walau bagaimanapun juga ia merupakan seorang junior di maskapai tersebut, jadi sudah seharusnya ia bersikap hormat dan hangat kepada wanita yang akan membimbingnya menjadi seorang pramugari yang lebih baik.

Kesannya terhadap wanita yang menegurnya tadi sangat sesuai harapan.

"Saya sangat berharap penerbangan pertama ini akan berjalan sangat lancar." Lanjutnya dengan menagkup kedua tangannya ke dada.

"kau pasti akan melakukannya dengan lancar yamanaka-san" perempuan berambut merah yang juga merupakan ketua pramugari itu semakin meyakini juniornya.

"Dan kita akan melakukan itu bersama-sama" balas Ino dengan mantap, lalu senyumpun mengembang di kedua wajah cantik wanita yang berbeda surai itu.

Setelah semua penumpang masuk dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, Yamanaka ino pun masih setia berdiri ditempat, walau sang ketua dan para Pramugari lain mengajaknya untuk meninggalakna tempat. Sesekali kepalannya menengok ke depan berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu, kadang ia tampak menggerutu tidak jelas sambil melihat jam tangan yang kini tengah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Dan setelah lima menit menunggu akhirnya seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu pun datang, serta merta sebuah senyumpun semakin mengembang setelah seseorang yang ia tunggu datang menghampiri.

Sekarang didedapannya, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi tegap dan lengkap dengan kostum pilot berdiri angkuh. Matanya yang kelam sekelam rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan tampak meneliti Ino dari atas sampai bawah, dan Ino dapat melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir pria yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" Tanya Ino ngambek.

"ini pertama kalinya aku menemuimu di sini" seru si pria tetap dengan seringainya, seakan senang melihat wanita yang kini mengerucutkan bibir itu ngambek.

"Dan kau sangat cantik dengan kostum pramugarimu…"

kepala itu mendekat "Dan juga Sexy" bisik sang pilot yang sukses membuat wajah Ino memerah dan menghadiahkannya sebuah cubitan di perut, melihat sang pilot kesakitan ino memilih tak peduli lalu meninggalkan si pilot yang sedikit membungkuk sambil sebelah tangan memegang sisi perutnya.

'Sasuke Mesum' Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau balik ke-Jepang kalau ibu besok tak datang dalam upacara kelulusanku" rajuk Hinata disertai tawa hangat dari seberang telephone.

Wajahnya semakin merengut ketika ibunya sweakan-akan beralasan jika ia berhalangan untuk hadir untuk suatu hal. Setelah seminggu lalu sukses melakukan ujian praktek dan tulis akhirnya iapun dinyatakan lulus dan akan elakukan upacara kelulusan angkatannya dua hari lagi, dan orang yang paling diharapkan Hinata hadir tentunya adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan jangan lupa bawa Hanabi juga ya bu?" Hinata kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk asrama sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang entah kenapa membuatnya rindu akan suasana rumah, Sesekali Hinata mengembungkan wajahnya mendengarkan gurauan Ibunya yang katanya berhalangan Hadir besok, tampa ditelphone-pun Hinata yakin ibunya pasti akan datang, mengingat ibunya-lah yang paling besemangat akan kelulusannya, dan sejauh ingatannya, wanita yang paling ia cintai itu sama sekali tidak pernah tidak hadir dalam acaranya, baik itu lulusan junior maupun senior High school.

Setelah mematikan telphonenya, Hinata memilih berkeliing asrama yang terdiri dari dua gedung, gedung satu diisi oleh mahasiswi perempuan dan gedung dua oleh mahasiswa laki-laki. Setelah tiba diujung lorong di lantai tiga Hinata kembali mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan memotret sebuah tugu dengan ukiran sebuah pesawat merah yang berlambang sekolah tinggi penerbangan tempat ia menimba ilmu, sesekali memori- memori masalalu itu kembali berputar, ia penasaran apa tanggapan teman teman sekolahnya dulu jika ia menjadi seorang Pilot dan bagaimana tanggapan orangtua serta keluarga besarnya nanti jika pertama kali ia memakai seragam Pilot, dan Hinata tak pernah berhenti berterima kasih pada tuhan akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke-kun" Ino kembali ngambek dan terus menggerutu kesal setelah sang kekasih mendahuluinya menuju keluar pesawat, ditambah lagi ia sama sekali belum mengenal salah satu kota di Australia ini, jujur saja gadis blonde itu ingin sekali-kali keluar bersama dengan sang kekasih yang juga menjadi Pilot dalam pesawat tempat ia bertugas, kadang ia juga sering merasa cemburu mengingat banyak sekali wanita-wanita baik itu dikalangan pramugari atau staff penerbangan yang mencoba mendekati sang kekasih. Dengan tampang yang masih kesal Ino tetap menyahut sapaan teman-temannya yang kontan menimbulakan pertanyaan.

"Ditingglakan Sasuke, eh?" pertanyaan seorang pramugari yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya dalam maskapai penerbangan, Shion, sukses membuat suasana hatinya kian memburuk.

"Dia sangat cuek disini dan itu sangat bertolak belakang jika kami sedang di luar"

Kekehan pelan terdengar setelah ia mendengar jawaban dari sahabat sedari High Schoolnya ini "Yah, itu maklum saja Ino, bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjaga wibawanya"

Tak menanggapi gurauan Shion, Ino memilih melihat-melihat sekitaran bandara dari pada mendengar celoteh sahabatnya tentang tata cara 'percintaan dalam suatu ruang' yah walau tak mengerti, ia sama sekali tak menyanggah, sampainya di luar bendara wajah ngambek Ino pun tetaplah suram.

Padahal Sasuke kalau hanya berdua dengan dirinya selalu bersikap sangat hangat. Walau berwajah minim ekspresi tetapi Sasuke sering melakukan hal yang manis terhadap dirinya.

Seperti dua hari yang lalu, Sasukelah orang pertama yang mengingatkan akan empat tahun hari jadian mereka.

Udara yang sedikit dingin membuat Ino kembali merapatkan blazer abu-abu lambang penerbangan tempat ia bekerja, Shion yang sepertinya telah berhenti berceloteh malah tengah disibukan dengan telephone genggamnya, dan sesekali Ino dapat melihat ketika Shion tampak senyum sendiri. Dan disini Ino sudah tahu siapa yang tengt ber SMS-an dengan wanita berambut indah disampingnya.

"Hmm, kayaknya ada yang mau kencan nih" Goda Shion sesampainya mereka di luar pintu bandara, sekarang, lima belas meter didepan mereka, Sasuke tengah menyandarkan tubuh dengan wajah yang tampak bosan. Dan Shion yang tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk memilih meningglakan Ino, dan berjalan kea rah utara menuji kafe.

"Lama" ungkap Sasuke kesal.

"Ak-"

"Lima belas menit bukan waktu yang singkat." Uchiha Sasuke kembali menyanggah, tujuannya Cuma ingin menggoda Ino lagi yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan lebih cantik saat ngambek, tapi melihat wajah sang kekasih yang kembali bertekuk ternyata membuat Sasuke jengah juga, setelahnya pria dua puluh tiga itu menarik tangan kekasihnya menuju kursi penumpang disamping kemudi.

Sekarang keduanya memang bukan sedang berada di Jepang, tapi bagi Sasuke Sydney bukanlah sebuah kota yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan,Sydney yang banyak memiliki sekolah penerbangan ternama dunia menjadi pilihan Sasuke dulu untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang Pilot, ditambah lagi baru satu tahun yang lalu ia baru saja lulus dari sebuah sekolah tinggi penerbangan yang terletak dikota ini sebagai Mahasiswa lulusan termuda, jujur ingin sekali ia mengunjungi kembali sekolah tinggi yang mendidiknya hampir empat tahun itu, tapi mengingat sekarang ia sedang bersama sang kekasih iapun mengurungkan niat tersebut, bagi Sasuke mengajak Ino kesana bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Ini perjalanan pertama ku keluar Negri Sasuke-kun." Ucap ino seraya menatap Sasuke yang tetap serius mengemudi.

"Dan aku akan membuat perjalanan pertama mu ini berkesan nona"

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, disertai senyum sumringah dan ucapan selamat Hinatapun berjalan menuju panggung yang telah disediakan, senyumnya kian mengembang setelah melihat sang ibu yang mengacungkan jempol dan ayah yang sedaang merekam videonya, sesampainya diatas panggung iapun menerima sebuket bunga.

Ucapan selamatpun masih banyak ia terima setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, bagi Hinata ini hari-hari terakhirnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman-teman seperjuangan baik yang lulus atau yang belum lulus, besok ia dan keluarga yang datang akan meninggalakan Sydney untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang.

Setelah lulus Hinata memang berencana akan bekerja dan melalui pelatihan SIM disalah satu maskapai penerbangan favouritenya 'tokyo Airlines' yang terletak dikota Tokyo, disana juga dulu kakeknya mengabiskan sisa karir sebagai seorang pilot dan karena Kakek juga ia sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang pilot, kata Kakek ada perasaan tersendiri ketika kau untuk pertama kali mengemudikan sebuah pesawat besar yang mana didalamya membawa ratusan lebih nyawa.

Dan bagi Hinata itulah tujuannya.

'Seperti pejuang' Kata kakek. Hinata masih ingat.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca sangat mendung ketika Hinata berhadapan dengan kepala maskapai penerbangan Tokyo Airlines, baru tadi malam ia baru sampai Jepang dan paginya ia harus menghadap pimpinan Tokyo Airlines. Dengan gugup ia menunggu tanggapan kepala penerbangan yang dengan teliti memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menjadi syarat untuk menerimanya sebagai siaga pilot, dengan helaan nafas panjang, pria berambut putih itu meletakan map biru tua yang hampir dua puluh menit dibacanya, Ditatapnya Hinata yang sedang menunduk dengan mata tajam.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itupun berusaha tidak tergagap, kebiasaanya ketika dalam keadaan genting.

"Kau, dua puluh tiga tahun, lulusan salah satu sekolah tinggi penerbengan terbaik di angkatanmu?" Tanya kepala itu sambil menaikan kedua alis.

"I-iya, kepala"

"Apa basic-mu memilih mengabdikan diri sebagai Pilot, nona…."

"Hinata hyuuga" sambung Hinata cepat.

"Ya….Hinata hyuuga?" sekarang pimpinan Tokyo Airlines itu menatap Hinata semakin intens dengan tangan menumpu dagu.

"Karena saya melakukannya bukan separuh hati kepala." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit lantang dengan tangan yang semakin dingin. Inilah salah satu hal yang di ajari kakek dulu

'Tunjukan kesungguhan mu'

"Dan saya tidak pernah bermain-main dengan pilihan ini" lanjutnya sungguh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Anda yakin?"

"Sangat yakin"

Senyum –pun mengembang pada wajah yang sedikit mengkerut itu, tangannya dengan lincah menandatangani map biru yang dibawa Hinata tadi, setelahnya senyum kelegaan juga terpatri di wajah lembut si gadis indigo.

"Selamat Hyuuga Hinata"

"Te-terima kasih kepala." Setelah membungkuk hormat Hinatapun memilih meninggalkan ruangan yang dari tadi membuatnya berkeringat, bukan karena panas tapi karena cemas.

Satu-satunya maskapai penerbangan yang paling ia inginkan hanyalah Tokyo airlines tempat ia bepijak sekarang, karena tidak hanya terbaik di kalangan Asia timur, maskapai pernerbangan Airlines telah menuliskan namanya sebagai salah satu maskapai terbaik di dunia.

Tak mengherankan, yang di terima disini hanya yang terbaik, tidak lebih mementingkan nilai yang baik, tetapi Skill yang ditargetkan.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat dan senyum senang Hinata melewati lorong-lorong kantor perusahaan maskapai penerbang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja, langkahnya semakin lebar ketika melihat sebuah lift yang hampir terbuka sepenuhnya, tanpa membuang waktu Hinatapun memasuki lift tersebut.

Sesampainy didalam lift tubuhnyapun mematung, dadanya sesak tampa menghiraukan 'dia', memilih membelakangi pemuda itu adalah pilihan yang menurutnya sangat tepat. Mengingat Hinata hanya tampak seperti orang bodoh yang kelimpungan ketika ia memilih keluar dari pintu lift yang mulai menutup

Bukannya Hinata berlagak sombong, bahkan keduanya sama-sama menuntut ilmu di kota yang sama, walau tidak satu sekolah.

Hinata meyakini bahwa pemuda yang ada dibelakangnnya kini sama sekali tak mengetahui.

Atau malah melupakannya

Kadang Hinata sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, dulu sekali Hinata pernah mendalami seluk beluk kehidupan pemuda itu, ia tahu-tahu semuanya, bahkan melebihi sahabat-sahabat dari pemuda tersebut, karena mereka mempunyai posisi yang hampir sama, cara pandang yang sama, masa depan yang sama, bahkan…cita-cita yang sama, apakah kecocokan itu yang membuat mereka saling menyelubungi?

Jawabannya bukan.

"Lama tak jumpa Hinata-san"

Tidak, Hinata sama sekali belum berani menengok kebelakang, bahkan menyahut pertanyaan tadi itu sangat sulit seperta tertahan, entah kenapa perasaan lima tahun lalu kembali terasa, seperti mengingat masa lalu Hinata menutup kedua matanya pelan dan sejenak.

"I-ya, se-senang bertemu kembali denganmu…"

"Uchiha-san" lanjutnya dengan tidak gagap pada kata terakhir.

Keduanya kembali diam, tidak ada yang menyahut, jujur, diwajah datar pemuda itu ada sedikit terlihat suatu perasaan yang sulit untuk dibaca, tak memungkiri ia sangat berdebar akan pertemuan ini, gadis yang ada didepannya ini secara paksa membuka topeng yang hampir selama lima tahun belakangan ia gunakan, pertahananya hampir runtuh, memori itu membawanya kembali, limatahun yang lalu, bahkan delapan tahun yang lalu.

Andai ada waktu yang tepat, ingin sekali pria bermaga uchiha itu bercakap-cakap, atau hanya sekedar mengetahui kabar, apa dia baik? Walau begitu kedua dirinya sedang bergejolak tajam, perasaan menyesal sedikit menyeruak, walau sejuta kalipun ia meyakini semua akan baik baik-baik saja tapi perasaan itu tetap muncul.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Hinata tampak terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat. Berada didekat pemuda itu hanya membuat dadanya sakit.

Andai Hinata mau menunggu sebentar, ia pasti akan mendengar ajakan Sasuke untuk minum kopi bersama.

Tapi egonya membuat ia melangkah dengan cepat.

Dan andai Hinata tahu, tidak hanya Sasuke yang membuat sakit hatinya kian menjadi, tetapi segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pria itu akan ia temui.

.

.

.

.

.

'Dan untuk tiga tahun bekerja di penerbangan ini, aku harus tinggal di perumahan pilot?' gumam Hinata lesu yang tengah terduduk sambil menatap matahari senja yang memasuki kamar tidurnya.

"Sudah melamunnya?"

"Ah, ibu…"

"Kenapa, sedih ninggalin rumah?" Tanya seorang wanita yang seakan sangat pandai dengan apa yang tengah berkecamuk di hati sang putri sulung.

Yuugao hanya menghela nafas pasrah, sesungguhnya, ia juga sangat merasa sedih harus jauh dari putrinya yang terkenal pemalu itu. Mengingat baru kemaren Hinata pulang dari Sydney.

"Bagamanapun juga, segala pilihan itu juga harus ada resiko, dan kau memang harus menghadapi itu sekarang, sayang." Wanita yang bersurai sama dengan Hinata walau lebih gelap itu berusaha menyegarkan perasaan Sang putri kesayangan, seorang ibu memang memiliki perasaan yang sangat peka dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Dan ibu janji akan sering main-main kesini, bersama Hanabi juga" ucapnya lembut dan setelahnya sebuah pelukan hangat ia terima dari Hinata.

Andai Yuugao tahu, tidak hanya tinggal jauh dengannya kembali yang membuat perasaan Hinata berkecamuk, tetapi seseorang yang kini tengah menghuni rumah yang tepat berada di depannya, bahkan jarak antar taman pun hanya sedikit.

Hinata memilih memejamkan mata didalam dekapan sang ibu, menghalau ingatan akan dua jam yang lalu ketika untuk kedua kalinya setelah hampir lima tahun ia tidak bertemu Sasuke, namun juga dengan tiga orang dari masa lalu lainnya.

Sakura, Ino dan….Gaara.

Sekarang ia benar-benar menangis.

**TBC**

**A/N: re-publish, setelah obrak abrik sana sini,semoga minnasan suka^^.**

**O ya, sekolah penerbangan Navair itu memang adanya lo… **

**Okey, bagaimana tanggap dan saran kalian tentang chap ini?**

**Dan disini peran Ino sangat besar lo, walau tidak ada peran antagonis, insyaalah semuanya saya bikin baik.**

**Review kalian semangat ku :***


End file.
